Bliss' Demon Curse
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: Bliss is an above average Shadowhunter, with enough troubles in her life. When a Ravener demon informs her that the demons will have revenge against her, she accepts the challenge. Life for her complicates more when a Silent Brother visits investigating into her past and her parents. To top it off she is not sure exactly what her feelings are for Riley, another Shadowhunter.
1. Fragile Humans

She darted between the shadows, the glimmering outline of tubes just visible in each hand. The next moment the alley lit up in a flurry of light as she shouted the swords' names. Her British accent was impossible to miss. The shadow she had been following quickly turned, whipping its barbed tail around. The Ravener demons were not famed for their looks or their intellect. She stared straight into the cluster of empty and desolate eyes.

"Shadowhunter," it hissed at her.

"Ravener demon," she quickly replied before leaping towards the demon. It stood no chance. She had a natural talent and skill even among Shadowhunters. Only one other near her age had killed as many demons as her, and he lived on a different continent. Her swords crossed and slashed the demon's chest. Black blood, poison if it touched her, oozed out as the demon faltered. It hissed once more.

"Your days are numbered," it spat at her, as it fell to the ground. "You have killed many of us and now you will pay. We will have our revenge!" she raised her favorite Seraph blade above her head. It was light blue, named _Erebos_ after the Greek god of darkness and shadows.

"It is just a chance for me to kill more of you," she said and brought the blade down through the demon's eyes. The body immediately disappeared, returning to its home dimension. That was one thing she did appreciate about demons. They made cleaning up a real breeze. She muttered both swords names and they retracted to long thin silver tubes.

"Where are we going?" said a voice, a girl's, which was very clearly drunk. Within the next few seconds she put up her glamour and began to watch the couple. The girl had clearly drunk a lot more than the boy who was also older than her. They had been clubbing which was apparent from the length of the girl's dress: inappropriately short. These humans had no idea how lucky they truly were. If she had not been there both of their lives would have met gruesome ends tonight. Her attention was drawn back to the couple as the girl slipped and the boy rushed to help her. She laughed and walked in the opposite direction to them. Humans, it was funny how naïve and oblivious they were. If it were not for Shadowhunters, they would never last. It of course would not have helped that they probably would not be able to see any demon competent enough to glamour themselves. She had never had a normal life as humans might call it, and never wanted. Moving through backstreets and taking whatever shortcuts she could, she reached the Institute in record time. Without bothering to knock on the door she stepped in. A man, only two years older than her, was waiting, leaning against the stair's banister.

"How did it go Bliss?" he said. She had always found her name ironic. Bringer of joy? She killed demons for a living, and rather enjoyed doing so.

"How do you think Riley?" she moved to the stairs.

"You know ever since you turned nineteen you have had a terrible attitude problem. I however will presume that it went well, considering the fact I am not currently seeing you rush to wash off demon blood," she clapped sarcastically.

"What a great deduction Sherlock. Now if you don't mind, I am rather tired and want to sleep so that when I have to go kill more demons I can," she started to move up the stairs but he put out an arm to stop her.

"There is something you are not telling me," he said.

"What are you now? Doctor Phil?" she said with a laugh.

"I have known you since we were both young, I can tell when there is something you are not telling me," he looked at her. Bliss was an extreme Shadowhunter. Unlike most, she did not care to spend extra time going clubbing or messing around with humans. This of course meant she was better than all the rest. Even with the fact she had a natural talent, she still spent every extra hour she could training. When she wasn't training you could find her in the library, reading books at a rate so fast, sooner or later they would run out of books. He was the closest thing she might have to a friend, and was definitely the closest thing she had to family.

"Of course you can. Because we both grew up in the Institute of Orphans. Despite that fact you are wrong, there is absolutely nothing going on that you need or have to know about," she shoved past him. The Institute of Orphans. She referred to it as that because it was the place both she and Riley had grown up. Both of them had no parents and had ended up living here, with a tutor who had long passed on. If you asked her to remember her parents, the most she could tell you is that they were both Shadowhunters. Asides from that any details, including names and where they were born, were a mystery to her and everyone else who knew her. She moved upstairs and opened the door to her room. It was average and normal in every possible way. The bed was made with military style, the walls were plain and the cleanliness of the room could not be ignored. Bliss did not want to form attachments to anything materialistic, aside from her weapons of course. She pulled her Seraph blades out and placed them on the table that sat in the room. However her Stele remained in her pocket, as was her number one rule. Always have your Stele on you.


	2. Doctor Phil

"Let me in Bliss," she moved to the door upon hearing Riley's voice. Riley was nice enough, and definitely the only person she ever hung out with. When they did go out on, what she called hunting trips, he was forced to glamour himself. The moment a girl saw him, they would go into complete flirt mode. One thing she respected about Riley was that he didn't take advantage of them. Sure, by most standards he was hot. He had dark brown, near to black, hair which had a few strands falling over his perfectly green eyes. Being a Shadowhunter his physic was in perfect condition, and he always dressed in shirts that showed off his muscles. Though the last thing you would consider calling him would be vain. He was far too modest to be considered vain.

"What do you want Riley?" she replied.

"Open the door Bliss," she sighed before reaching to the handle to open it. "Thank you," he said and stepped in.

"I will repeat my question Riley since apparently you did not hear it. What do you want?" she moved to the window, looking out down onto the back alley. Her escape route should the need ever arise.

"I know when you are lying to me Bliss. You resort to anger to cover up your lies. So what are you not telling me?" he sat down on the edge of her bed. With a sigh she turned to face him.

"The demon, the Ravener spoke to me," she started. "It said that other demons were going to track me down, that they were going to have revenge against me. Not that I cannot handle it," Riley quickly stood from the bed.

"Wait so you are telling me that apparently all demons have sworn that they will end you?" he said, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yes, pretty much," she said with perhaps a little too much cheer in her voice. "They have nothing better to do, with Valentine being gone and all that," she moved across to him.

"I have a right to worry about you," he said quietly. Bliss was beautiful in every way in his eyes. She had jet black hair that often hung in curls when she did not tie it up. It was intended to be practical so she kept the length short and had no fringe whatsoever. This meant her crystal blue eyes were always on show, which was one thing Riley did not mind. Her constant training meant her body was in peak physical condition, and she had a figure most models would kill for.

"Yes, I know that. But there is no need to worry. I am trained to kill demons, and a chance to kill them is a good thing. I am a Shadowhunter and a decent one at that," her statement drew a laugh from Riley. "What?" she asked as he continued to laugh.

"We both know you are more than a decent. I still think if it came down to a contest between that New York guy, Jace, and you it would be an easy win for you," he smiled when he saw her grin. "See, you know it is true," he looked as she bit her bottom lip, a sign he had realized of her confidence.

"Probably," they both laughed together.

"See there is the Bliss I know and love," the room went silent as she raised an eyebrow at the last word.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" she said after a few seconds had passed.

"No actually. One of the Silent Brothers has arrived, Brother Lucas," he could see the look of fear and hatred mixed together spread across her face.

"Great come up here and tell me when he has disappeared," she lay down on her bed, reaching for a history book that was stacked in a pile. He tilted his head slightly and caught a part the title. Something to do with the French Revolution by the sounds of it. Bliss possessed an ability which meant everything she read or saw, heard or experienced, she remembered. So in her spare time, which wasn't spare time she spent training, she was reading and improving her mind. At the moment it was history, though just human history. Shadowhunter history she was more than well aware of. The pile contained about 20 books, which she would have finished in a couple of weeks as long as they weren't busy.

"He is here to see you," replied Riley.

"No way," said Bliss, sitting up.

"It is important, why else would he be here?" Riley said, and she laughed.

"You know, just as well as everyone else, including the Silent Brothers, that I refuse to have any contact with them, whatsoever. If my life relies on it than I prefer to die," she lay back down. The Silent Brothers were the only people, although she classified them as things, she had anything close to a fear of. It was not their appearance, though most Shadowhunters were scared by that. Nor was it their ability to make a person quite literally clinically insane. Again, it was not their ability to read minds, although she valued her privacy.

"Please Bliss. It is unavoidable, trust me I warned him that you would refuse to go near him. He was insistent and I will not argue with a Silent Brother. Feel free to though," he used his hand to motion to the door.

"There is no way in bloody hell I am going near one of them. And get out of my room," she turned over so she no longer faced him and buried her face in the book.

"What is your problem with them?" he asked. They knew next to everything about each other but whenever Riley had tried to inquire about this particular subject, he had received one of her death stares, which actually could kill especially if they were accompanied by a blow from her Seraph blade.

"Do I even have to give you the stare?" She didn't move.

"Bliss, we are basically family. You can tell me anything," when he finished speaking she rolled over to face him.

"It is not the most thrilling story, trust me on that. When I was eight, one of them came to visit me. A visit from them is traumatic enough for an adult, and I was only a child. He was trying to find out about my parents, and the pain they cause when they invade your mind, is horrible. Especially when you truly know nothing," he looked at her. There had always been something aside from her being an orphan that had caused her sadness. This must be it.

"That is what he wants to talk to you about. He has given his word not to probe into your mind," Riley stood and she sighed.

"Fine but I swear, if he tries to I will kill him without hesitation," she groaned and stepped up from the bed, as Riley laughed.

"Even you would have trouble killing a Silent Brother Bliss." He said with a sarcastic tone, she smiled wickedly.

"Not if I was angry enough," she responded with her quick tongue.


	3. Brother Lucas

Riley opened the door for her, and with a reluctant slump she walked out. The armchair was turned away from them, but she knew he was sitting there.

"You wanted to see me?" she said, knowing the response would soon be in her head.

"_I did, Bliss Unknown," _his voice was annoying within her head and it did not help that she hated it when people said that. She did not have, and even if she did she didn't know, a last name.

"I prefer just Bliss, and I suggest you use it before I storm out of here," she said, unable to keep venom out of her voice.

"_We have a problem, one which directly involves you. 11 years ago a person claiming to be a Silent Brother visited you," _his words brought forward a laugh and snort from Bliss.

"I know what you look like. Hard to miss really," she smirked at the end.

"_He was not a Silent Brother, the details of which you do not need to know. We need however to know what he was inquiring about," _her head pained slightly as he continued to speak.

"So you want me to play ball, and know nothing myself? Goodbye," she moved towards the door.

"_We need to know, it is of crucial importance. Please. This is of such importance that if I have to I will look for the answer myself," _his voice changed slightly in her head, and Riley quickly noticed her clenched fist.

"Bliss, just tell him," he said, trying to calm her down.

"No way in hell, which is exactly where you can go," she said, the second part directed at Brother Lucas.

"_I must apologize in advance then," _he said just as she reached the door. Bliss' hand quickly flew to her Seraph blade that she had grabbed upon leaving the room. Before she could use it though, she fell to the ground gasping with her head feeling extreme pain and pressure. _"I will be as gentle as I can," _he said as he probed further into her mind.

"Go….. to….. hell," she said between screams of pain. Suddenly she saw an image come to the front of her mind. It was of an eight year old her, one who still possessed the innocence that came with youth. In front of the younger her stood the false Silent Brother who had visited 11 years ago. The younger version of her collapsed to the ground screaming. "Stop it!" yelled Bliss. Riley rushed to her side as she fell to the ground.

"_I apologize," _said Brother Lucas as he released her mind.

"I suggest you leave quickly," said Riley, as Bliss started to try to get off the ground.

"_If we think you need to be informed of anything we find, you shall know," _Brother Lucas moved to the door and rushed out.

"If I ever see him again, my Seraph blade will be through his chest. And you wonder why I hate the Silent Brothers….." She finally managed to fully get to her feet.

"Are you alright?" said Riley.

"No, funnily enough I am not. I need to go and kill something."


	4. Weakness

Riley watched from the doorway as Bliss made a mess of a practice dummy. She moved with the perfect balance of grace and strength meaning she was a great person to watch. He himself was a decent Shadowhunter, but compared to her, he looked like a novice. There was something about Bliss that no one else possessed.

"Bliss," he said, grabbing her attention. Beads of sweat ran down her face from the workout.

"What?" she said taking deep breaths.

"Dinner is ready," he said, knowing what she was about to say.

"I don't want to eat," she said turning back to the practice dummy.

"I know how you get when you are in a bad mood. The same thing happens when a demon escapes you, or anyone mentions your family. You have to eat, and I will make sure you do even if I have to shove the food down your throat myself," Riley looked at her with a stern look on his face. They needed an adult around, perhaps than Bliss stood a chance at some form of normality. It just so happened though that any adult who came and tried to take over Bliss drove off, often to mental institutes.

"I would like to see you try," turning back to face him she gave a wicked smile.

"Fine you know what don't eat. But for the record I made Spaghetti Bolognese, your favorite," this got her attention.

"Fine, but do not even try asking me anything about this," she punched the dummy once more. They moved downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Tomorrow we have to investigate reports of some Forsaken," this caught Bliss' stream of thoughts.

"Forsaken? Only Valentine has used those recently," she moved back to her food.

"Well apparently he inspired some copycats," replied Riley. Bliss found any creator of Forsaken to be worthy of worse than death. Shadowhunters had a duty to help protect humanity and by creating a Forsaken they were doing the opposite. She would never create one herself, and refused to have any contact with anyone who did unless you count driving her blade through their chest.

"Great." She said the sarcasm in her voice impossible to miss.

"Just be glad it isn't actually Valentine," quipped Riley.

"I would love the chance to kill him. Unfortunately the angel beat me to that. I just do not like killing Forsaken, because if it was not for some selfish reasons, they would be ordinary humans. But they need to be stopped and it is the merciful thing to do," she put down her cutlery. "Thanks for dinner Riley," she got up from the table and moved up to her room. She could not allow her own emotions to influence her work as a Shadowhunter. Emotions make you weak when you feel pity or compassion for what you are killing. For her to kill anything not a demon it would mean they had broken the Law. "The Law is hard, but it is the Law," she said to herself. All Shadowhunters knew that. If they broke the Law then they would suffer. Once she reached her room she closed the door and made sure it was locked. In the corner of the room was a bookcase, containing her favorite books. Hidden inside one was her journal. This was one weakness she allowed herself to have. She opened it and read an entry from a couple of months back.

_Today Valentine was killed and the threat of war destroyed once more, without me even having to lift a finger. War never broke out here, mainly because of the location of Idris. Despite me begging to go there of course I was not allowed. Stupid adult Shadowhunters who hate the fact that I am better than them._

Any adult Shadowhunter who visited them resented Bliss. She knew the truth, which was that they wished they were half as good as her. Most didn't bother to hide their jealously so it was not hard to know most people felt that way. She moved back to near the beginning of the journal. It was surprising how neat her handwriting as an eight year old was. This entry however she refused to read, and had instead stuck another page over the top so that the words of anger and pain she had written after the visit from the fake Silent Brother remained hidden. It had been a year after that until she wrote on that page. During a conversation she had, as discreetly as possible, brought up the subject of the Silent Brothers to Riley. All he could mention was they mainly acted out of a place called the City of Bones. Bliss looked down at the page and took a deep breath.

"A pure silence through hallowed halls,  
the only sounds are victims calls.  
An eerie breeze brushes your skin,  
the death of life is held within.  
Cracked and useless, a single bone,  
you are the only living thing, alone.  
Every step places you on another,  
placed down by a single Silent Brother."

Rather good poetry in her opinion for a nine year old. She imagined the City of Bones to be like that. They seemed to be too good at recuperating losses. If every single Silent Brother was killed within a week they would have almost replaced every position. Another reason she hated them, though to be fair there was not a single reason she liked them. Whenever anyone mentioned the Silent Brothers, she would recite the poem in her head instead of trying to kill the person. It worked surprisingly well most of the time. She flipped to the next blank page, near the end of the journal and grabbed her pen.

_If I were to curse the Silent Brothers once every minute for the rest of my life than it would still not be anywhere near enough. The fake Silent Brother was more merciful than this one today, Brother Lucas. The fake one had come at an age where I had managed to manipulate my mind to forget the painful experience. Brother Lucas not only refreshed that memory but also created his own. As if having a demon swear revenge on me was not enough, I now have the Silent Brothers after me too. Why me is all I have to ask. I do my duty well, better than well. Countless humans owe me their lives yet I have never asked for anything in return. Perhaps the only thing I want in return is the opportunity to have a next to normal life, with no demon vengeance upon me and no Silent Brother within my head. Just let me kill demons and get on with it._

Bliss closed her journal and hid it away in her book shelf. It was about time she got to sleep. Tomorrow she would have to deal with the Forsaken and their creator, something she was not looking forward to.


	5. Escape

Sleep came quickly; her mind needed the rest after Brother Lucas had attacked it. Bliss had always had vivid dreams, ones that could be real if she didn't know any better.

**Surrounding Bliss was a barren area, an old battlefield. Fires burned on whatever plant life remained and charred corpses littered the ground. In each hand she held a Seraph Blade that glowed even brighter than normal. Instead of her normal Shadowhunter wear, midnight black clothing, she was dressed in pure white. The dress was Grecian style and whipped around her in the sharp breeze. She moved across to the nearest body, the only one which was not charred beyond recognition. Her heart dropped and she could feel the tears flow down her cheek. His hair and jeweled eyes were unmistakable.**

**"Riley?"**

Bliss was shocked awake as a crash sounded downstairs. She reached for the Seraph Blades beside her bed. Tossing the sheets aside she crept to the door of her room and opened it. With silent footsteps she moved into the corridor. Riley had also heard the noise and she could see him looking through his door. They both moved to the center of the corridor.

"Are we expecting any visitors?" whispered Bliss whilst her grip on her Seraph Blades tightened.

"No," whispered Riley back. "We are not."

"Then who is it?" she quickly responded.

"Let's find out," he said moving towards the staircase. They covered each other's backs, moving with the teamwork they had perfected. Bliss tried to avoid the fact that Riley was not wearing any shirt, it might distract her from the fact they had an intruder. When they reached the top of the stairs they could see the faint glow of a torch from downstairs. She went down the steps first, both their footsteps silent on the wooden stairs. She could see the faint outline of the intruder, it was definitely human. Riley signaled to her to keep moving.

"Oh forget this," said Bliss and rushed to the room where the intruder had entered and flipped the light switch on. There was someone sitting in the armchair where Brother Lucas had sat earlier, staring at the empty fireplace.

"Are you not going to offer me a cup of tea like good hosts?" said a man's voice. Riley moved so he could see who was sitting there. "The answer is no however to the cup of tea, I have business to conduct," he stood from the armchair and turned to face Bliss. She cursed under her breath, knowing that this was going to be a long night she would hate.

"What can we do for you Inquisitor?" said Riley, trying to cover for Bliss' lack of politeness towards him. Sean Rosen had nothing that she would want to talk about. He was the deputy Inquisitor, but mainly ran British operations for the Inquisitor. He and Bliss had only met once before, but it was long enough for her to hate him.

"I am here to talk to Bliss first," he moved across to her.

"Hello and goodbye," she said. "Because I have nothing to talk to you about," she continued, staring right into Sean's face.

"I suggest you take a seat Bliss," he said and she hated him saying her voice. This was his way of giving her a direct order without sounding controlling, not that it worked.

"I am used to standing thank you," she responded with her quick tongue. Sean's face distorted slightly with anger but soon regained composure.

"I, on behalf of the Clave, need to talk to you about the Silent Brother visit that occurred along with a matter of your standing as a Shadowhunter," he said. Bliss eliminated all the diplomacy from the sentence and couldn't control her rage.

"You want to either suspend or permanently remove my status as a Shadowhunter!" she said, her voice booming across the room. "That is pure idiocy, without me doing my job your mess would be a lot bigger over here. Or are you forgetting who almost single handedly stopped the British attack during the Mortal war?" Sean smiled slightly.

"Yes, we do recognize your achievements but an interrogation from a Silent Brother cannot be ignored. So I am," he stopped as she held up her hand.

"You have no clue why he visited do you?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Bliss, you are hereby suspended from your Shadowhunter duties pending an investigation. You are confined to staying within this Institute and may only leave with an armed escort," he finished and waited for her response. Bliss looked once briefly at Riley, who had remained silent throughout this whole conversation. In response he just shrugged. She ran out of the room. She grabbed a backpack and large bag from her wardrobe. In the bag she shoved a variety of clothes, mainly her Shadowhunter gear along with plain shirts and jeans. IN her backpack she shoved her journal, laptop and charger, wallet along with two of the Seraph blades. Her stele remained in her pocket and she grasped the blade _Erebos _tight in her hand. Checking the hallway was clear she moved to the armory and grabbed a couple of extra weapons, including a collapsible crossbow and bolts. If they thought they could stop her from doing her job, they were wrong, and deadly wrong. She moved back to her room and opened the window. Riley appeared at the doorway.

"You aren't really going to do this are you?" he asked, almost anticipating her answer.

"I will not let them take the one thing I know how to do, the one thing that keeps me sane, from me. Especially since I have done nothing wrong," Bliss threw a piece of paper onto the bed. "You can contact me by that number, though I understand if you choice to share it with Sean. Thank you for everything Riley and for always being there," he looked at her, trying his hardest to not cry.

"This is not goodbye I promise," he said to her. They both looked at the doorway as Sean came into sight.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at her, just as she jumped out the window. He quickly moved to pull his phone from his pocket. "She just jumped out the window, find her and bring her back!" he said down the phone before rushing to look out the window.

"Even if you find her, she will not come in willingly," Riley said to him. Sean glared back at him.

"We have many resources, both Shadowhutner and Downworlder. Finding one little teenage girl will not be hard," Riley raised an eyebrow to his statement.

"That was your first mistake. She is no little teenage girl. She is a true Shadowhunter."


	6. Alfie

Bliss moved quickly to hide in the shadows beneath the window. This was a good move as soon another person, very clearly a Shadowhunter, appeared. They looked around but lacked the skill and talent she possessed even though they were twice her age. Soon they moved on to check another area and Bliss made her quick escape. How dare they try and remove the one thing she enjoyed doing from her. The road she walked beside made her feel even worse. Shadows were cast over almost all the street; the moon seemed to have disappeared behind the clouds, shunning her as everyone else had. A tear stung the edge of her cheek, but she quickly removed it. Emotions were a weakness, she thought to herself. The street suddenly had a sharp breeze brush down it and Bliss' hand automatically reached towards her Seraph blades. The breeze just as quickly vanished and she relaxed her hand. Now to address the problem of where to go. There was no one else she knew, no one who lived anywhere near here at least. If there was any way to get across to America she might have a better chance of running. The two countries and the Shadowhunter councils were going through, shall we say, a difficult time. Different political views and power problems make it a rocky relationship. Back to the problem at hand. The easiest way, and the way in which to be untraceable, would be to get a Warlock to make a portal. With a laugh she finally felt like things were going her way. One of her local informants, a Warlock, just happened to live around here. Let's see if she took a left, two rights, another left and walked to apartment number 13 she would be there. She ran, not wanting to waste any time. It wouldn't take long for them to track her down. Though they may not have her intelligence or skill, they weren't incapable. Never underestimate your enemy, especially when they are the ones who trained you.

With a sigh Bliss reached the door to the apartment block. She pressed the buzzer for apartment number 13.

"Who the hell is visiting me at this hour of the day?! Actually I should say night! I swear if you don't have a good purpose for this I will…."

"Hey Alfie," said Bliss. "Nice to see you have your anger management under control," she heard his laughter.

"Well why didn't you say it was you? Come on up, we have things to talk about," the door opened to let her in. Alfie was waiting by the door to his apartment for her. "So when was it that you decided to become a fugitive huh? Not exactly the best career choice, it comes with a lot of danger," she smiled and took the cup of tea he offered her.

"Well you know, demon hunting just doesn't give me an edge anymore," she joked back. Alfie smirked for a minute before he looked back at her and she knew the humorous tone of the conversation was stopping now.

"Seriously Bliss. What happened? It's everywhere, every Downworlder knows about you. And hunters, both Shadow and Downworlder, are going to be tracking you down. You need to escape now, and for the record we never had this conversation," said Alfie. Bliss lowered the cup of tea and sat it on the table.

"They tried to revoke my Shadowhunter status, wait they technically did revoke my status. They wanted to find out about why a Silent Brother questioned me. Since I barely know and I hate politics, I refused and it went downhill. So now I'm on the run," she stood and moved across to the bookshelf. "I need to get away from here. I was thinking the States. The two councils are fighting, though apparently I'm the only one who acknowledges this. Besides, the sheer quantity of people makes disappearing easy. And I should also be able to continue hunting demons. Also, just because I know you deal in rumors, have you heard anything more about the demon, shall we say, curse on me?" the look of shock gave Bliss all the information she needed. "If you do happen to," she started and Alfie nodded.

"Of course. You've saved my life a couple of times Bliss, I owe you a debt that I can never repay. So, I'm guessing you need a portal. I'll make you one, but promise me that you will seek help when you need it. You are hardwired to operate alone, ignore the help you desperately need. Don't forget about Riley," Bliss held up her hand to stop him.

"Riley is a Shadowhunter. He has a commitment to turn me over and anything done in aide of me is treason," said Bliss, keeping her voice bleak.

"So you are protecting him. Bliss I barely know anything about you, but I know that you care about Riley. Would it really be that bad if you told him you had feelings for him?" he asked. Bliss pulled out the clean phone from her bag and laid it on the table.]

"Do you want to know why I don't tell Riley anything? Because I can't. Riley is the only person who is a constant in my life. I can't, I won't risk losing him," said Bliss, before reaching for the phone and typing in a number.

"Are you saying goodbye?" asked Alfie. Bliss didn't respond.

"Riley, it's me," said Bliss.

"Bliss, they have Shadowhunters everywhere looking for you. You need to get away from here. Any ideas?" he asked.

"I'm going to America, and if things work out I'm thinking New York, Manhattan," said Bliss.

"Manhattan?" asked Riley. Bliss jumped as she heard a loud commotion through the phone.

"Riley, are you alright?" she said, urgency flooding her voice. A laugh sounded through the phone.

"I can only hope he was going to come and tell me. Bliss turn yourself in," said the voice.

"You just made the biggest mistake you could have made. Feel free to come after me in New York. It will be the last thing you do," she hung up and threw the phone against the wall, it smashed into a million pieces. "You need to get me out of here now," said Bliss. Alfie nodded and rushed out of the room.

"I have a friend in New York who can help you get on your feet. Take his help, he is a better warlock than me. Good luck Bliss," he said as the portal opened. Bliss moved towards it.

"Thank you Alfie," said Bliss.

"Look after yourself."


End file.
